


Between A Rock And Hardlight

by dogtit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit
Summary: “Hm,” hummed Satya. “Perhaps we could have avoided this if we had just gone straight to the correct floor.”“Stop.”“What a shame,” Satya continued, leaning a little closer so that Sombra could feel the full impact of her dry voice, “that our ascent was continuously interrupted.”“Oh mygod.”“By your meddling, you see.”





	Between A Rock And Hardlight

**Author's Note:**

> another one from tumblr lmao

Joining Talon was a mistake. 

It was not the first time Satya had thought this. It was not even the second. It was, in fact, the thirty sixth time she had allowed the thought to cross her mind, though admittedly a few were only thought to keep her mental tally even and tidy. Still, that did not diminish the validity of it; if she needed proof, then it was currently cackling while hitting all of the (even numbered) elevator buttons at once. 

“Heh,” Sombra huffed beneath her breath, lips curled in catlike, childish delight. “Next person who comes in is in for a bumpy ride.”

“They can just get off on the next floor.” Satya felt a headache throbbing against her temples.

“Then they’re giving up and they know it,” Sombra countered. Satya didn’t understand the logic behind it, only that it entertained the woman next to her. 

And then the elevator jerked between floors, the lights flickering. Satya heard the rumbling of Doomfist in action, the muffled crack of thunder that heralded the Widowmaker’s work. 

“Oh, shit. Wait, wait, I can fix this.” Sombra brought up a wealth of purple holoscreens, and began to pluck and manipulate them between glowing fingers like a seamstress at her craft. Satya always found herself entranced by the easy play of light and shadow, especially now as the elevator’s overhead light went out and was replaced with red. 

Sombra sucked on her teeth, and dismissed her screens. “ _Dammit._  I can’t access the system, the entire building’s an obsolete artifact!” 

“Hm,” hummed Satya. “Perhaps we could have avoided this if we had just gone straight to the correct floor.”

“Stop.”

“What a shame,” Satya continued, leaning a little closer so that Sombra could feel the full impact of her dry voice, “that our ascent was continuously interrupted.” 

“Oh my  _god._ ”

“By your meddling, you see.”

“I do, I see!” Sombra’s smile betrayed her good humor as she threw both hands in the air. “You don’t need to rub it in my face!” 

Satya studied her for another moment, and Sombra gave her a wink; a nonverbal cue that there was no ill will shared between them. Satya smirked along with her, but both of their smiles were wiped away with another ominous rumble. The elevator only rattled faintly, but held firm; ancient as it was, Satya had to give its engineers credit. It was sturdy.

“So,” Sombra drawled out after a moment of companionable silence. Attention drawn, Satya watched as her companion stretched against the handrail of the elevator, purple lips curled. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“Will we, now.” 

Sombra’s eyebrows bounced. “Mmmhm. We should probably stop talking so much...”

“Oh?” Satya took a step forward, recognizing the loudly broadcasted flirtations for what they were. “But then, what would we have for entertainment?”

She was close enough to touch, but Sombra waited for Satya to make the first move. She did, resting the palm of her left hand against Sombra’s cheek; she could not feel her warmth or her skin through that hand, but she had touched her enough to remember and project and imagine it, and still, it somehow gave her chills. 

“I can think of a few things,” Sombra husked. “C’mere.” 

Satya took a step back just as Sombra’s hands rose to tug at her hips, chuckling at the immediate and immature pout that followed. “You’re lucky that I always come prepared, Sombra.” She crafted a small teleporter into being, watching Sombra’s eyes widen. 

“How’d you--!” 

“I kept another one by the stairs,” Satya explained, “just in case we came across an emergency such as this. Surely you should know by now that I cannot tolerate distractions on a mission...?”

Sombra, predictably, slouched and whined. “And I had this planned out and  _everything_. You’re so brilliant I kind of hate it.” 

“Mm, I am aware.” She craned her neck down and gave Sombra a chaste, quick kiss that kept her lipstick intact. “But the faster we finish this, the faster we can go home.” 


End file.
